Trunks's Transgression
by Kathy Ann
Summary: growing up with a father like Vegeta; Trunks was never really cared for by him so he turns to the only comfort he could find and that is drugs. he dose this to get his fathers attention but so far he hasn't had anything to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

ok not really sure how long this is going to be; it is my very first angst story and it happens to be with one of my favorite characters so i want it to be good i will try and push to make it as long as i can so i hope you enjoy this

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Deal<p>

It was a dark, stormy night; lightening flashed as Trunks walked down an abandoned road. He was looking for the one person that he could count on; the one who could give him his fix. In the next flash he saw that the dealer was there at the end of the street. He slightly quickened his pace to get to the man faster. He walked up to him; close enough to make the exchange. "You got the money?" the dealer asked. Trunks let his expression slip slightly.

"Of course; you got my stuff?" Trunks asked getting agitated.

"Money first" he replied. This guy was known for taking the money and killing the user before handing over the drug. Trunks was ready; he was a half Sayain but this dealer didn't know that. Trunks figured he didn't need to. He reached in his pocket for the large wad of cash keeping his guard up. He pulled it out expecting a physical strike with something a knife; maybe a gun shot.

"Here; now hand it over" he started to hand over the cash when the dealer tried to attack him. The dealer had a switch blade that he tried to stab Trunks with. _Poor fool,_ Trunks thought as he punched him in the stomach; _that will teach him not to mess with me._ Trunks threw the money at the now groaning dealer who collapsed from the punch then searched the dealer's pockets for his bought possession. He found the bag with his beloved white powder inside; he walked back the way he came on his way home. When he arrived home the rain had completely soaked through his sweat shirt. He walked in running into his mother.

"Trunks; you missed dinner" she told him frowning.

"I'll eat later" he replied as he kept walking to his room. He walked in and locked his door then walked over to his desk, sat down, pulled out his bag, and then his mirror. He opened the small box that was attached to the mirror. Inside was a razor blade and a small piece of a straw; he used the razor blade to portion out a large dosage of the powder. He formed three lines with the razor then took the straw and snorted the first line and half of the second. He switched nostrils and finished the second line then the third. He laid back in the chair letting the euphoria overtake his body. He took a few deep breathes feeling the drug instantly taking effect. His heart raced as he stood and grabbed the left over food he had in his room. He ate then stripped preparing to do the best thing to help with the drug induced energy. He popped his favorite adult movie in and laid on his bed. He got hard as he fast forward to the part where it got good then proceeded to masturbate to the movie. Being half Sayain made it harder to get to the climax; it took nearly an hour for him to finally cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

The dosage Trunks took had worn off giving him the rancid emotions he had towards his father back. He sighed as he got up and got dressed; he was hungry again. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He wasn't expecting to see the man who caused him to do the drug. Vegeta was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and looking at one of Bulma's science magazines. Vegeta looked up hearing Trunks walk in. "You weren't at dinner" he said picking up his cup.

"So? What do you care?" Trunks replied with a sneer in his voice.

"Don't talk to me like that boy!" Vegeta said retaliating to the tone of Trunks voice. He stood up putting his cup down at the same time.

"I have a name; you could try using once in a while!" Trunks retorted contempt seeping into his words. Vegeta rushed his son grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"You insolent brat! I'm your father and I will call you what I damn well please!" Vegeta spat anger present in his voice.

"Yeah well some father you've been ass hole!" Trunks spat back. Vegeta was close to exploding on his son; he tossed him away to keep from hitting him.

"I brought you into this world and I can damn well take you out of it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Pft I'd like to see you try" Trunks countered verbally. Vegeta appeared behind him and put his arm around Trunks's neck in a choke hold. He squeezed tight cutting off Trunks air supply. A few minutes later Bulma came in the kitchen looking for the magazine Vegeta was looking at. She saw what was going on and rushed over to Vegeta grabbing his arm trying to wrench it from Trunks's throat.

"VEGETA LET GO; HE'S YOUR SON!" she screamed at him. Trunks had lost consciousness by then. "LET GO YOUR KILLING HIM!" Bulma screamed tears streaming from her eyes. Vegeta let go letting his unconscious son drop to the floor.

"Stupid brat!" he said and walked away. Bulma fell with her son hoping that he was ok.

"Trunks, Trunks wake up. Wake up Trunks" Bulma said as she cried; she lightly tapped his face. Trunks inhaled deep taking in as much air as he could; he coughed some. He pushed his mom away as he sat up.

"Fucking bastard!" Trunks called after him. He got up and walked to his room slamming the door behind him. _fine_ _if he wants me gone then i will leave_. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed cloths in it along with his mirror and cocaine. He put his backpack on and walked out of his room; he ran into his mother bye the door.

"Don't do this trunks; please stay it will get better" she told him.

"I am not staying in a house where my father doesn't even care about me and tried to fucking kill me" he replied. Bulma grabbed him in a hug.

"Ok if things get to hard you can always come back" she told him. He nodded and turned and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alone

Trunks walked from his house down the road in the rain. He walked until he got to the deserted road he was at earlier that night. There was an abandoned building he could stay in and do his drug in piece with out having to see his dead beat father.

Bulma walked sternly to where Vegeta was at and stood in front of him. "How could you do that? And to your son? All he ever did was try to love you and what do you do in return? You almost kill him. Now he is gone and doing Kami knows what" Vegeta looked at her.

"And you think telling me this is gonna make me feel bad; you know what? Good riddance he can go and die in a gutter for all I care!" Vegeta replied. He stood and walked around Bulma. She grabbed his arm tears in her eyes.

"If you don't go out there and make sure he is ok then, you can forget about this marriage" Bulma said. Vegeta wrenched his arm from her grasp sighing displeased; he walked to and out the door.

Trunks wanted to forget about earlier so he set up four thick lines of the white powder. He exhaled deeply so he could do two lines in one breath then the next two with another. Instantaneously the drug kicked in giving Trunks the euphoric feeling he so desperately needed. He sat in the corner laying against his backpack for comfort as he once again released pent up energy.

Vegeta walked in the rain ignoring the drops as they fell on him soaking his cloths. He followed the hint of Trunks energy through the town arriving at the abandoned building. As the light from the occasional lightening bolt lit the room inside; Vegeta looked in one of the broken windows and saw a figure slouched in the corner. He walked around the building until he found the broken door. He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. "Go Away" Trunks said zipping his pants.

" I don't want to be here just as much as _you_ don't want me here" Vegeta retorted.

"Then why _are_ you here? It's not like you came on your own; mom talk you into it?" Trunks asked still slouching he was slowly coming off of his high and the emotions from before were slowly flooding his mind.

"Your mother was worried about you; she wanted me to come check on you" he sighed.

"Wow; that is the first fatherly thing you have done in hmm lets see how old am I? Eighteen years!" Trunks was now standing. Vegeta scoffed.

"Fine stay in this dump! I was gonna tell you you can come back home if you want but no stay here!" Vegeta told him he walked out of the building and back home. Vegeta walked into his house. Bulma, hearing the door, ran to the entrance to see if Trunks had come home.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" she asked looking around for any hint that Trunks was back.

"He is in an abandoned building downtown and he can stay there for all I care" Vegeta told her. She frowned.

"I'm gonna go get him; if he doesn't come back then, it's over" Bulma walked out of the door and down town to the building. "Trunks; are you in here?" she called into the building.

"What mom?" he asked turning on a flashlight.

"Trunks, come back home please; I don't like not having you home" tears come to her eyes again. Trunks didn't like seeing his mom cry.

"I'll think about it ok? If I do it will be in the morning" he told her he got up and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later" Bulma nodded knowing she couldn't force him to come back if he didn't want to.

"I'll keep the door unlocked ok honey?" Trunks nodded; Bulma turned and went back into the rain and walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death

Bulma walked into the house and straight to Vegeta. "Until he comes home; this marriage is over." With that she walked to Trunks's room and sat there thinking of different things that could happen to him being on his own. She started crying; she grabbed his pillow and held it for comfort.

Vegeta sat in the living room and watched TV. He was unaffected by the circumstance his family was in. The only father figure he had was when he was young, after planet Vegeta blew up, was Frieza but he was ruthless; sending him to do his bidding on different planets. He didn't care though it helped him hone his fighting skills and strengthened him with each battle he had. One day he was going to take Frieza on and win; but his chance never came.

Trunks sat back in the corner thinking about the pros and cons of going back home. _If I go back I will make my mom happy but then I will have to deal with that ass hole. I will be able to do my drug in comfort instead of in this dump but then I will have to deal with that ass hole. _He kept going back and forth weighing each thing; both choices, staying or going back, seemed to be about the same. He sighed, stood and packed his things. By now it was the middle of the night and still raining. He threw up his hood as he walked. It took him a few minutes to get home. He walked in and saw that his father was on the couch sleeping. He walked to his room and saw that his mom was on his bed holding his pillow sleeping; she had tears in her eyes. He shook his head, picked her up and carried her to her room. After he got her situated he went back to his and slept.

The next morning he woke up to no sound in the house. He walked out of his room. "Mom? Hello? Any one home?" hearing his voice Bulma ran to him and took him in her arms.

"Oh Trunks I'm so glad your home!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"It's only until something else happens then I'm gone for good" he told her; she nodded. Vegeta over heard this and started forming a plan; he didn't want his brat of a son back, he enjoyed the time that he had alone. Vegeta was going to wait until later that way he knows Trunks will think every thing will be fine. He chuckled to himself.

Trunks couldn't find one minute of his day to be alone his mother was there the whole time. "Mom I need time to my self please?" he asked her.

"Alright I'll wait for you in the living room then" she told him and left his room. _Finally!_ He thought he got up and moved to his corner table with his mirror and drug. He portioned out a small dose; only two lines. He did them quickly it still having a small effect; he rubbed his nose so it was clean then left his room for dinner. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his father was in there.

"What are you doing brat?" Vegeta asked him.

"Getting dinner; what do you think" Trunks was starting to think he should have done a bigger dose. He sighed as he got a plate and put food on it.

"I don't see why you came back; I don't even want you here" Vegeta told him.

"I came back for mom" Trunks retorted.

"Your mom is useless; if you didn't come back I would have been freed from this marriage" Vegeta told him.

"You're an ass hole you know that!" Trunks retorted.

"I'll act the way I want in my house you little good for nothing!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma heard the yell from the kitchen and walked in and straight to Vegeta.

"Don't yell at my son!" she yelled at him. Vegeta was getting angry but he was happy that his plan was coming together. He stood.

"I'll yell if I want to no one can stop me from yelling in my house!" he yelled. Bulma slapped him across the face. That pissed him off more. Vegeta back handed her knocking her back and unconscious.

"you fucking bastard!" Trunks yelled; he rushed his father and punched him in the face.

"Your such a weakling; and you call your self a Sayain" Vegeta retorted. He grabbed Trunks's arm and twisted it behind him almost braking it. Trunks cried out in pain; he tried to wrench his arm free. He couldn't get free so he blasted his father in the face to get loose. He got his arm free and got a short distance away from him.

"That's it! I'm gone for good! I'm never coming back!" he yelled. He stormed to his room and locked the door. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a short note for his mom and put it on the table. He got his drug and poured a large mound on the table. He got his small straw and exhaled deeply; he inhaled taking as much of the drug as he could into his system then repeated the act until the mound was gone. Almost instantly the effects took. He was just able to make it to his bed before the convulsions started. His body shook as he became aware that he wasn't breathing; in his ear he could hear the rapid and erratic beat of his heart which slowed. His body twitched one last time as he became unconscious. His heart slowed then stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Regret

Bulma woke up and slowly sat up; she rubbed her face where Vegeta had hit her. She looked around expecting Trunks to be there waiting for her to wake up but no one was there. She stood up slightly dizzy. She walked into the living room and saw Vegeta there; she sneered at him as she walked by. She walked slowly to Trunks's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Vegeta got up from the couch and slowly followed her. "He's probably not in there; he said he was leaving and not coming back" he said leaning against the wall in the hallway. Bulma looked over her shoulder and glared at him. She knocked again and got no response. She tried to open the room but the door was locked. She got a puzzled look on her face.

_ If he is not here then why is his door locked? _She asked herself. She pulled out a small pick and picked the lock on the door; it swung open and she gasped. Bulma was unsure in how long she was out but when she opened the door she saw her son laying on his bed paler then his sheets. She ran to him and shook him. "Trunks! Trunks!" she said loudly. No response. "TRUNKS!" she yelled shaking him more vigorously. No response. She put her ear to his chest to try and hear his heart beat. Nothing. Vegeta stood in the door way smirking.

"I guess he didn't leave" he chuckled some.

"You bastard! You're the one that made him do this! You're the one that made him turn to that drug!" Bulma yelled at him. He snickered.

"Me? Please; it was his own insecurities" he replied.

"His insecurities were about you and that you were never a father to him!" tears streamed from her eyes. She turned her head and saw the lone piece of paper on the table. She got up and walked to the table. Her eyes burned as she read the note. "If you don't believe me then read this; I have to go make some phone calls" she pushed past him and out of Trunks' room tears still coming from her eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes then walked to the note on the table. He looked at it and was astonished at what it said. He crushed the note and tossed it on the table then flew threw the window breaking it.

Bulma walked to the phone and with shaking hands dialed her best friend Goku; she needed to hear his voice. "Hello Son residence; Goku speaking" at hearing his voice Bulma began sobbing.

"G-G-Goku!"

"Bulma? Whats the matter?" Goku asked concerned.

"I-I need you" she cried into the phone.

Goku had a puzzled look on his face. "Alright be there is a second." he hung up the phone and walked in the other room. "Chi chi Bulma wants me to go over I'm not sure when I will be back" he told her.

"Alright I'll see you when you get home" she hugged him. Goku used instant transmission to arrive quickly. He walked into the room Bulma was in and saw she had collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"Bulma?" he said softly as he walked over to her; he knelt down next to her. She looked at him and collapsed against him and sobbed.

"H-he's gone Goku! T-Trunks is gone!" she said in between breaths. He rubbed her back and let her cry.

"It's ok; we can wish him back" he told her. She shook her head.

"H-he doesn't want to be; because of Vegeta" she told him.

"I see" he replied.

Vegeta flew into the sky high above the city; there it started to rain again. As he hovered the rain began to fall; some of the drops hit his face but they were to late to being first. His eyes slowly welled; only a few solitary tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was feeling like this; maybe he did actually care. He couldn't get what the note said out of his head it kept replaying itself over and over in his mind.

_Mom I couldn't take it anymore; when he hit you __was when I lost it. I feel like you would be happier this way and maybe safer. I'm better off in Other World so don't wish me back; if you did I would just do it again and I don't want to put you through this again. Tell that ass hole of a father that all I really wanted was just for him to be proud of me but it's to late now. I love you mom and I always will._

Vegeta felt Goku's power level back at his house; he knew Bulma called him he was her longest friend. Vegeta figured he would go back and take care of Trunks' body. He descended until he was back at his deceased son's window; he hovered in and landed. Seeing his son again made the guilt in his stomach thicken. He sighed and picked up Trunks' body and slung him over his shoulder. He walked out and to Goku and Bulma. Seeing Bulma being comforted by Goku was like a stab in his stomach. "Kakarot I need your help" Vegeta said. Goku looked up and saw that Vegeta had Trunks' body over his shoulder; He patted Bulma's back lightly. She looked at him and practically jumped up from the floor.

"Let go of my son you monster!" Bulma yelled at him. Goku stood and looked at the both of them.

"Cool it woman," he looked at Goku, "Kakarot I need your help burying him" he told him. Bulma looked at Vegeta his eyes were slightly pink. Her face softened. She nodded.

"Alright Vegeta; I'll help." Goku and Vegeta vanished to a place Goku had been many times in his life. Goku held his hand toward the ground and used his ki to create a large hole in the ground. Vegeta laid Trunks' body in the hole and proceeded to put the dirt over him. Goku stayed back letting Vegeta have his time. Vegeta finished putting the dirt over Trunks. He stood and looked at Goku.

"Thanks Kakarot" Vegeta said his voice barely cracked. Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and they reappeared back where Bulma was.

"I think I will leave you guys alone; see ya" he vanished and appeared back home. Bulma waited a few second before saying anything.

"You did care, didn't you?" Bulma asked him; He sighed. "I saw that your eyes were a little pink."

"What if I did? doesn't matter now he's dead and don't want to come back" Vegeta sat down Bulma sat next to him and put her head oh his shoulder.

"I'm gonna see if I can get some sleep" she stood and kissed him on the cheek and walked to the bedroom. Vegeta waited until he heard the door close.

"I know it's late but; I'm proud of you Trunks I always was I'm sorry I never told you maybe things would have turned out better if I did but I'm just hoping you hear me some how"

Trunks took his hand off of King Kai's should surprised at what he heard his father say. "Thanks King Kai"


End file.
